Thoughts & Chaos-ch1
by Chaos1
Summary: No summary..........
1. Thoughts & chaos

I don't own Swat Kats.  
--------------------------------------------  
Turmoil sat in her room, high above Mega Kat city. She sat there, on her beautiful red silk sheets, and a glass of red wine in one paw, thinking.  
"How can I get rid of him?" she said to herself as she twirled the glass around in her paw, "He is the only thing that keeps me from him!" She pouted.  
*knock knock*  
"Enter!" she snapped rolling over to see.  
"Turmoil" the officer started, "Your guest is here", he officer stepped aside to reveal a slender black figure dressed in a black cape with hood.  
"Ah" turmoil smiled, "Good" she purred. The figure walked in the room and stood a few feet away from Turmoil. Turmoil sat up and put her glass down. "And you are?" she enquired.  
The figure pulled the hood off to reveal a she-kat. As black as night, ruby red eyes, and long wavy black hair.  
"He calls me Chaos," she stated softly.  
"Oh, I like you already" Turmoil stated as she rose to meet Chaos. "You are the best? I asked for his best warrior?" she stated.  
"I am the best he has" stated Chaos grinning, baring her demon like fangs.  
"Oh really?" enquired Turmoil as she circled Chaos, "And how old are you?"  
"How old do I look to you?" asked Chaos.  
"Oh, 18?" she guessed.  
"Thanks for the complement," Chaos laughed, "But I am over 3000 kat years old".  
"Really?" smiled Turmoil, "I suppose that mean's more wisdom?" she joked,"But I was expecting a male"  
"Well you asked for his best, so he sent it to you" stated Chaos.  
"True" Turmoil nodded. She sat back down on her bed.  
"I am the general of his elite stealth unit," stated Chaos,  
"Stealth?"  
"We are undetectable in the sky"  
"Sky?" questioned Turmoil, "How do you fly?"  
Chaos smirked, she undid he tie that held the cape over her back. It dropped and on her back was a pair of black gargoyle-type wings and a strange tail. It had very short hair all along except the very end where it had a tassel type end. (Like a zebra tail without the strips)  
"Oh!" Turmoil got up and went behind Chaos, "Are they real?" she touched her wings. Chaos opened her wings with a flash; they nearly took up the whole width of the room.  
"They're rather large," stated Turmoil.  
"They are for long distance and evasive action", Chaos folded her wings again.  
"Impressive", Turmoil walked back in front of Chaos, "Weapons?" Chaos held up her paw and extended her claws, they were more like talons. She started to concentrate and she produced a fire ball in her grasp. Turmoil nodded.  
"Very well, do you know your mission?"  
"No"  
Turmoil laughed to herself. "Your to exterminate one of the SWAT Kats". Chaos looked at her in confusment, tilting her head. Turmoil sighed and walked over to her bedside table. She picked up a photo of some sort and came back over. She handed it to Chaos. Chaos looked at it,  
"Is this the one I have to kill?" she asked,  
"No!" Turmoil grabbed it back, "You must kill the other one that works with this one"  
"His name?" she said pointing to the photo.  
"This is T-bone" she smiled at the photo, "You have to *kill* Razor" she growled.  
"How?"  
"Well, I will organise something to help you".   
Chaos growled, "I need no help from mortals!", baring her teeth.  
"You will do it my way or you will be sent back!" snapped Turmoil. Chaos glared at Turmoil, not saying a word.  
"That's better!" smiled Turmoil, "Now I will get the SWAT Kats here, I will *try* to get rid of them like I always do"  
"How?"  
"By throwing them off the air ship." she went and put the photo down, "You will save T-bone, and let Razor *drop*!" she growled.  
"That sounds rather pathetic," stated Chaos. Turmoil swung around and glared at her, "But I *suppose* I'll have to go along with it" she sighed, rolling her eye's.  
"Good, you will wait by the Enforcer Headquarters until I give further notice" Turmoil said as she turned her back to Chaos, "Now Go!" she ordered. Chaos turned and walked out the door, as she went, one of the officers handed her a headset. She growled at the she-kat as she took it, the she-kat jumped back in fright. She laughed to herself as she went to the runway where all the jets were kept. No one was around so as she walked by the jets, she dragged her talons along the base of their fuel tanks. Not breaking them, but making them weaker. She smiled as she did so. She got to the end of the runway and extended her wings. She leapt off, taking flight.  
* * * * * * * * * *   
She landed on the E.H roof and went behind a shed. She sat down and looked at the headset. "What a pathetic plan" she said to herself, *sigh*. "This is going to be the easiest thing I've done in centuries" she grinned."Swat Kats, Where have I heard that before" she thought, "Ahh! I remember, *His* friend, Dark Kat always goe's off about how they foil all his plans" *heh* "I'll just have to see how *tough* these Swat Kats are"  
"Chaos...." she looked around trying to locate you was talking, "...chaos you there?" then she remembered the headset. She put it on and talked into the mic,  
"Yeh?"  
"Good, the Swat Kats are here and we've apprehended them" the voice paused, "We're about to go into phase 2, you know what that is don't you?", Chaos sighed,  
"Yes."  
"Well stick to it!" snapped the voice. Chaos paused and grinned  
"Alright" she lied.  
"Good, get into position and you'll see when to go, over"  
"Yeh whatever." Chaos got up and walked to the edge of the building, she saw Turmoil's airship high in the sky and she noticed all the commotion on the runway. Suddenly something began to drop from the ship, "Oh well, here goes", and she took flight and raced towards the figure falling. As she got closer she noticed it was the Kat in Turmoils photo, *that must be T-bone*. She raced up to the figure and grabbed him in her arms. T-bone was gagged and tied up, so he couldn't do much. She flew to a nearby building and set down. She ripped the ropes and gag off T-bone.  
"Thanks" he panted, Chaos said nothing. Then T-bone looked up to the sky and his eye's widened, "Shit! Razor!" he yelled as he ran towards the edge of the building. Chaos followed and stood beside him,  
"You gotta save him!" said T-bone, Chaos just looked at him, not saying a word.  
"You know, Fly to him and grab him, like you did me!" he panicked, gesturing to Razor. Chaos thought about it and looked up at the ship. She got on the edge of the building and opened her wings,  
"Chaos!" it was Turmoil now in the headset, "What are you doing!" Chaos looked at T-bone and back at Razor falling. She looked back at T-bone, his eye's, something in his eye's made her concider it."Damn mortals". She looked at Razor; it was too late, if she went for him, she'd get hurt herself.  
"Please." T-bone pleaded.  
"Chaos! Don't even think of it!" Turmoil snapped. Chaos looked at Turmoil's ship and shook her head; she jumped off and took flight, straight towards Razor. "I'm not going to make it!"  
"CHAOS!!" yelled Turmoil, Chaos pulled the headset off and dropped it. She raced towards Razor who was nearing the ground. She pulled her wings in to go faster. Finally she grabbed Razor and tried to pull up, but it was too late. She didn't have enough room to get back up into the sky. She pulled back and opened her wings up wide to try and slow down. She slowed, but not enough."Shit!", Razor and her slammed into the wall of a building. By this time, T-bone had made his way down to the ground. He ran to where they fell.  
"Razor!", he ran to them and looked at Razor, still in the winged kats grasp. He pulled Razor free and noticed the big dint in his helmet and few grazes aswell. He was out cold so T-bone went to enspect the she-kat. She had a head injury that was bleeding plus a bung wing. Razor started to stur.  
"Ow" he said rubbing his head as he sat up,  
"You ok, bud?" T-bone asked.  
"Yeh, bit sore though", he got up and walked to T-bone, "What happened?"  
"Well this she-kat saved us both", he pointed the Chaos on the ground.  
"Hey, is it just me or does she have wings?", T-bone leaned closer to her,  
"Yep, she's got wings", T-bone nodded.  
"Then what the hell is she?" equired Razor.  
"How the hell should I know?" explained T-bone as he picked her up, making sure he had all her wings too, "Ya think The Turbo-kat will pick up or signal from 'ere?",  
"I'll try", Razor typed the code into his Gravoltrix.   
*****Back on Turmoil's ship******  
"DAMN THAT DEMON!!" She yelled as she pased back and forth on the runway, "SHE"LL PAY FOR THIS!"  
"Um...Turmoil?" hesitated an officer,   
"WHAT!!", the officer pointed behind Turmoil, she swung around to find the Turbo-kat taking flight off the runway,   
"NO!!" she screamed as it flew away, "I'll get that demon!!"  
****On the ground****  
"Here she somes", Razor ran out as the Turbo-kat dropped it's ladders.  
"How the hell am I going to get this up there?" explained T-bone.  
"Good point", Razor went up into the Trubo-kat and dropped a sling,  
"Good idea", T-bone put Chaos in the sling and she went up. T-bone climbed up the ladder and the took off, back to the hanger.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
This is my first SWAT Kat fic, So please don't be too harsh. ^-^  
  



	2. ch1

I don't own Swat Kats...  
----------------------------------------------------  
T-bone and Razor got back to the hanger and got out of the Turbo-kat. T-bone was just about to walk off when;  
"Hey T-bone", T-bone turned around  
"What?"  
"Aren't you forgetting somthing?" Razor gestured to the cargo bay.  
"Oh", T-bone smiled and opened the cargo door and suddenly he was knocked to the floor by a black blur.  
"What the?" Razor swung around to find the she-kat with her talons to his throat, "Ah T-bone?", he looked to the right to find T-bone out like a light, "Crud...", he looked back at Chaos who hadn't moved a inch, "Yes?". Chaos glared at him.  
"Where am I" she demanded,  
"Umm...nowhere important", Chaos tightened her grip on Razor's throat. He remembered his gravoltrix and slowly brought it behind him to his other hand, he was about to press a button when something grabbed the gravoltrix and squeezed it tight. It exploded, "Aaaghh!" Razor collapsed to one knee holding his hand. He noticed a tail holding the remnants of his gravoltrix. Chaos just stood there.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded,  
"I don't think that's any of your concern." she grinned and faced her paw at his head. Razor noticed a faint light start to form in her paw, and it got bigger. His eye's widened,  
"Arivaderchi, Swat Kat..." she was just about to fire when T-bone knocked her down. She growled and threw him off. She went to fly but she collapsed in pain, holding her wing. T-bone moved over to her and held his gravoltrix to her head, she just glared at him.  
"T-bone", he swung around, "We can't kill her",  
"Why the hell not!", he snapped.  
"She did save our lives" Razor stated, rubbing his paw.   
"Yeh and she just tried to kill you!" he snapped aiming up again. Chaos couldn't believe what she was hearing; the swat kat she just tried to kill was sticking up for her. She got up; T-bone still with is gravoltrix on her. She shook her head and started to laugh.  
"What's so funny!" T-bone snapped.  
"You mortals crack me up!" she continued to laugh.  
"I'll show you mortal!" T-bone fired only to hit thin air. Chaos appeared behind Razor, she put her paw on his shoulder. Razor flinched, and swung around.  
"Especially you!" she laughed.  
"Why me?"  
"I just tried to kill you and you still stuck up for me" she stopped laughing and sighed  
"Yeh, so?" T-bone snapped.  
"Believe me, that doesn't really happen all that often", she smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?" T-bone snapped again,  
"I have no idea why she wanted you dead" she looked at Razor,  
"Who?"  
"Oh nobody" she turned and had a look around the hanger, "What primitive weapons".  
"Primitive!" T-bone stormed towards her.  
"T-bone!" T-bone swung around to see Razor with his paws on his hips, glaring at him.  
"Now what are we going to do?" T-bone asked.  
"What?"  
"Well it's not like we can get changed while she's here," he explained gesturing to Chaos.  
"True"  
"It's not like I can tell anyone," stated Chaos. T-bone turned to her,  
"But how can we trust you, what ever you are",  
"I am but a demon, nothing more",  
"There's no such things as demons!" explained T-bone, folding his arms.  
"Well then Einstein, what am I?" she looked at him sarcastically, paws on hips.  
"Hmf!" T-bone stormed off to his locker and started to get changed.  
"Sour puss", she turned back to razor, "You don't have much to say",  
"Never do", he walked over to his locker and started to get changed.  
"How do I get out of here?" she asked.  
"You're not going anywhere," said T-bone.  
"OH, and why's that?" she said sarcastically,  
"You wont get far with that wing," explained Razor. He took off his mask and got a bandage. He went over to Chaos and went to bandage her wing. She growled.  
"I'm just trying to help!" he snapped and grabbed her wing and pulled it down.  
"Your game doing that boy!" she snapped.  
"Boy? I think I'm a little older than you missy!"  
"You'd be surprised" she grinned.  
"I don't care, now sit down so I can have a proper look!" she growled and sat down.  
"What can you see?" asked Chance as he walked over,  
"She's broken, snapped on the primary flight bone", he put some dressing on it, and this stung. Chaos winced and growled again.  
"Will you shut up!" he snapped. She sighed and looked away.  
"There!" he got up and whipped his paws on a rag. Chaos got up and looked at her wing,  
"I suppose I should thankyou" she looked at him.  
"It would be nice," he explained as he walked over to the ladder.  
"Now what am I suppose to call you?" she asked,  
"First, what's your name?" asked Chance,  
"They call me Chaos"  
"Ok Chaos, my name is Chance and that is Jake", he pointed to Jake but he was already up the ladder and gone, "oh well, are you um...gonna come up or what?" Chaos looked at him confused, "Well are you just gonna stay here all night or what?". She sighed and followed Chance up the ladder.  
--------------------------  
I hope you like it so far...^-^  



	3. ch2

I don't own Swat Kats....  
-------------------------------------------------------  
She followed Chance up the ladder and stood up at the top. She looked around at their place,  
"Nice place" she joked,  
"Don't start" glared Chance as he walked to the kitchen, "You know you can sit"   
"No I can't," she stated,  
"Why?" Jake poked his head around the corner, out of the hallway, he had just had a shower so he had a towel and was drying his hair on his head. His fringe was everywhere, Chaos giggled to herself and she ruffled her wings.  
"Oh", Jake went back up the hallway.  
"You want a drink or sumthin'?" Chance poked around the kitchen corner. Chaos shook her head. "You want any thing to eat?", she shook her head again. Chance came out from the kitchen, "You want anythin'?"  
"Outta here" she stated.  
"Your not going anywhere" Jake said as he walked past her with a towel around his shoulders, "Well at least not until that wing is healed". She sighed. He came back with a drink of milk and sat at the table and relaxed. Chance sat at the table too and started to read the paper. Chaos just stood there looking around. Jake was leaning back on his chair and kept glancing at her. It finally got to Chaos,  
"What!" she yelled at Jake. This scared the shit out of him and he fell back off his chair. Chance put the paper down and looked at Jake on the floor, rolling around laughing. Chance started to giggle to himself and went back to reading to paper. Chaos was a little confused with this reaction, she is so used to a military type environment. But this environment they have is so relaxed and almost carefree at times.  
"Huh...well" Jake started as he got up, "I'm gonna go to bed".  
"Night" Chance called from behind the paper. Chaos said nothing, just watched. He went to walk out,  
"Good night?" he said to Chaos. Still she said nothing. Jake shrugged and went out of the room,  
"Night" she said quietly as he walked past her. He smiled when he heard and went to bed.  
Chance continued to read the paper and Chaos continued to stand there. Chance got sick of this,  
"Can you sit on a stool?" he asked finally, putting the paper down.  
"Stool?" Chaos didn't know what he was talking about. Chance got up and left the room, and when he came back, he had a seat with no back on it,  
"This is a stool" he stated as he put it at the table, "Now for god's sake, Sit!", he sat back down and waited for her. Chaos sighed and walked over to the stool. She pushed her wings back as she sat; the stool was just high enough to keep her wings from hitting the ground. She looked up from the stool to find Chance looking at her. Her eyes looked around and back at him,  
"What?"  
"Oh nothin" he said leaning back. Chaos rolled her eye's and looked away. Chance continued to stare, not knowing he was doing it. Chaos got pissed off and swung around and slammed her talons on the table, standing up in the process. Chance flung back in his chair.  
"What is your problem!" she snapped, glaring at him.  
"Oh I got plenty, don't worry" he joked,  
"Then why do you continue to stare at me!"  
"I dunno, I've never seen a demon before i supose"  
"I don't fancy being stared at, please stop" she calmed down and sat again.  
"Ok, well what can we talk about" he talked to himself,  
"Preferably nothing" she snapped.  
"Nah, can't have that, hmm..." he thaught. Chaos sighed. "You start one" he stated,  
"What?"  
"You heard me"  
"Fine!", she thaught, then she smiled,"You know your partner is very strange".   
"Yeh, I noticed that" he said laughing, "You got a partner where you come from?", She paused and lowered her eyes, "What's wrong?"  
" I.....did have," she said with regret in here voice,  
"Oh, what happened?"  
"He was killed on a mission"  
"He?"  
"Yes, he actually looked allot like you, Swat kat", Chance leant forward,  
"Don't call me that!" he snapped,  
"It's what you are," she explained. He sighed,  
"Don't worry, how much did he look like me?" he enquired,  
"Well, your physical build is allot the same" she started looking at Chance intensively, "Fur length, but he was black like me"  
"Yeh? Are all of your kind black?" he asked,  
"No, not all"  
"Well, what are the others?"  
"Don't worry, it's not relevent"  
"Fine, then what about you, why are you black?"  
"Well, umm...." she started hesitantly, "I don't rightfully know?"  
"Oh yeh" Chance said sarcastically, leaning back in his chair again.  
"Fine! I wont even try to explain," she snapped turning away and folded her arms in protest.  
"Ah Comon, I didn't mean it like that" he tried to explain.  
"Oh I bet you didn't," she snapped again. Chance stopped and noticed something about her eyes,  
"Did you know your eye's glow a bright red when you get mad?"  
"Yes I did," she explained.  
"Oh, sorry!" he snapped, he folded his arms and snorted in discust. Chaos watched and started to giggle,  
"What!" he snapped,  
"That is exactly what Tyrone used to do", then she went sad again,  
"His name was Tyrone," asked Chance, unfolding his arms.  
"Yes"  
"What else do you remember?" he asked softly,  
"Well, the main similarity he has to you is your eyes" she explained looking at him,  
"Eyes?"  
"Yes, your eye's are identical, especially the color" she smiled slightly. Chance didn't know what to say, but he noticed a black band around her neck with a small crystal attached. It had some sort of symbol on it.  
"What's that?" he asked pointing to her neck,  
"What? Oh this" she undid it and put it on the table in front of her, she pushed it towards him "You can have a look if you like". Chance smiled at her as he picked it up and looked at it.  
"What's the symbol for?"  
"That's the symbol of my Lord, it was a gift," she explained, "It has a magikal origin"  
"Really, what's it do?"  
"My you ask allot of bloody questions don't you"   
"Well" he said smiling, scratching the back of his head.  
"Let's just say it allows me to get rid of something," she explained.  
"Someone or what?"  
"No, not someone, something's that can become a burden rather than an asset, that I have"  
"Is this some kind of riddle?" he said sarcastically,  
"No, don't even try, I'm not going to tell you" she took it back and tied around her neck again. He smiled,  
"You know, you're not a bad demon"  
"Oh I'm not?", she leant forward right in front of his face. She placed her talons under his chin and played with his fur, "You don't know me very well then do you". Chance swallowed and felt her *sharp* talons against his throat. He brought his paw up and placed it on her cheek and brought it round to her long wavy hair. It was soft like silk and as black as night. His paw travelled down to her shoulder and along her arm to her talons, he gripped them and brought them off his throat and in front of him, he kissed her paw.  
"I'll have to change that, wont I?" he said looking into her eyes. She smiled. He closed his eyes and moved closer for the kiss, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked at his paw, her paw was gone, and he looked up and saw the trap door was open. He smiled and laughed to himself. He got up and walked to the trap door and peered in,  
"You gonna be ok down here?"  
"You don't have beams up there, how do you expect me to sleep" she called back.  
"Don't tell me you hang upside down?"  
"Maybe" she laughed,  
"Your not a demon, your a bloody bat!", with that he pulled his head back up to evade a fire ball hat just flew past the ladder. He looked to where it hit. It went through one layer of metal and scorched the next layer. It was still red hot,  
"Oi!!" he called at her,  
"Call me a bloody bat!!" she called,  
"Good night" he laughed,   
"Night Swat kat!" she called,  
"Look!" he snapped,  
"Yes?" he noticed a pair of red eyes at the bottom of the ladder, looking at him.  
He sighed, "I'll explain tomorrow, good night, Chaos"  
"Good night.... Chance" she smiled and went back in the hanger. Chance closed the trap door and went down the hall. He stopped at Jakes room and opened the door slightly to pear in; he was sound asleep, as always. He closed the door and went to his room. He sat in bed for a while, thinking.  
"What the hell was I doing?" he rolled onto his side, "She's a bloody demon, it wouldn't last", he sighed. "Ah man" he rolled back onto his back and smiled, "She's got me". He lay there for a while, thinking, but slowly rifted to sleep......  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not much to say.......... Ah well, please review! ^-^.  



	4. ch3

I don't own SwatKats......  
--------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning.........  
Jake was the first to wake, he yawned and stretched. He got up and got dressed. He walked out of his room and opened Chances door to see if he went to bed. Chance was in there, snoring away.  
"Heh" Jake laughed to himself as he went to the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table and started to read the paper when Chance came out,  
"Morning, bud" he yawned as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Morning, what time did you get to bed last night?" Jake put the paper down and looked at Chance.  
"Oh" he thought, "about umm..." he rubbed his head. "I dunno?" he stated as he went and got his Breaky. Jake just shook his head and went back to reading. Chance sat down and started to eat. After about ten minutes, Jake finished the paper and got up to take his bowl away. He goes back and headed for the hatch,  
"I'm gonna go do a bit of work down in the hanger" he stated as he opened the hatch. Chance smirked because he knew what was down there,  
"Ok" he said naively.  
Jake got to the bottom of the ladder and walked to the Turbo-kat and opened the fuss panel. He fiddled for a while and went to get another tool when he noticed some movement on the roof of the hanger. He froze and slowly looked up. He saw something black hanging from the roof. He had no idea what it was. He went and got the tool and walked back to the thing, and threw the spanner at it. It made a direct hit. Suddenly the thing flew open to revile...Chaos?  
"What the hell?" Jake spat out, Chaos yawned and stretched her wings,  
"Exactly what I should be saying," she muttered. She looked down at Jake, "What's the big idea?" she snapped.  
"Well I never knew you were down here!" he stated as he went a picked up the spanner. Suddenly they heard laughter from behind them; it was Chance standing at the bottom of the ladder,  
"Ha! But I knew!" he laughed as he walked over.  
"Then why didn't you say something?" Jake muttered as he walked back to the Turbo-kat.  
"Nah! That would have spoilt all the fun!" he laughed, he calmed down and went over to Jake, "Spose your gonna crack it with me now, huh?" he said.  
"Nope" Jake stated. Chance looked confused,  
"Why not?"  
"You'll get yours," he stated, smirking as he continued to work.  
"Right" nodded Chance; he walked back over to where Chaos was, "How the hell did you get up there?"  
"Where does the beam come from?" she stated, crossing her arms. Chances eye's followed the beam along the roof and down the wall and it went to the ground,  
"You climbed that?!?" he yelled,  
"These talons aren't here just for there looks Einstein," she stated as she let go with her feet and flipped down to the ground, opening her wings to brake her fall. Jake looked over,  
"Oh, so your wing is healed?" he asked  
"Yep, good as new" she stated as she pulled the wrap off her left wing and stretched it wide open. Chance watched her,  
"You have a fair sized wing spread there," he stated,  
"I know," she said as she walked over to the bin and chucked the wrap in. She stretched and yawned again, baring all her fangs and growling at the same time. Chance saw the fangs and gulped,  
"What are those for?" he hesitated,   
"What?" she asked,   
"The fangs"  
"Oh, gotta look intimidating" she stated as she walked back over. Suddenly the alarm went off. It didn't worry the guys but it scared the sh*t out of Chaos. She went straight into her battle stance,  
"Wooh!" called Chance as he ran to her, "Settle down, it's just an alarm" he stated trying to calm her.  
Jake ran to the intercom,  
"Yes Miss. Briggs?"  
"Razor, the metalikats are at the Mega kat Mall and are causing havoc"  
"Where on it Miss. Briggs, Razor out" he ran over to the lockers, "C'mon buddy, we gotta move" he called.  
"Roger" Called Chance as he ran to his locker. Chaos just stood there and watched them run everywhere. The got changed and ran to the Turbo-kat,  
"Now you stay here" called T-bone,  
"I don't think so!" called Chaos straight back.  
"Chaos!" he yelled, Chaos looked at T-bone and knew he meant it but she wasn't going to take orders from a mortal kat, not in a million years! T-bone got in and closed the hatch. The runway opened up and Chaos saw her chance. She ran underneath the Turbo-kat and ran with it up the runway so they wouldn't see her. When it took off, she hooked her talons in and got a ride up. When it was in flight, she let go and took flight herself, she rose up to the left side of the cockpit and saw the guy's. Razor saw her first, She saw him say something to T-bone and he looked. T-bone growled, she could tell by his face. She smiled and they headed for Mega-kat Mall.  
***Rooftop****  
The Turbo-kat landed on the roof of the building and the guy's got out. Then Chaos came down gracefully and touched down. T-bone stormed over to her and was about to say something but,  
"Oh give it a rest!" she snapped, "You knew very well I wasn't going to stay", she walked over to the dorr on the roof and it was locked. T-bone stood there dumbfounded. Razor brushed past him saying,  
"I told you so", he smiled as he went over to Chaos. T-bone growled and stormed over to the door.  
"It's locked" stated Razor,  
"Then we'll have to break it down" stated T-bone as he lined it up,  
"No you wont" stated Chaos,  
"Why not!" snapped T-bone, Chaos put her palm to the lock and it glowed red. zShe melted the lock with ease. Then she simply opened the door.  
"That's why" she stated as the guy's walked in.  
"How many floors down, bud?" asked T-bone,  
"About 6" stated Razor looking at his gravoltrix.  
"Oh well, better start runnin' " stated T-bone,  
"I don't think so" stated Chaos as she grabbed T-bone by the straps on his uniform and slung Razor under one arm. She jumped up onto the railing and peeared down,  
"Chaos! What are you doing!" yelled T-bone,  
"Getting you down quicker" she leapt off,  
"Chaos!" yelled Razor as they fell down,  
"How many floors, tell me when" she called,  
"There! Too far!" called Razor as they went past the door. With that Chaos opened her wings and with one gust, she torpedoed them back up. They got to the ledge and Chaos set T-bone down and gave Razor to him as she could fit between the railing and the next flight of stairs. She grabbed the railing and closed her wings. Then she pulled herself through the gap. T-bone grabbed her and helped her through,   
"You either need to loose the wings or loose some weight" he joked. Chaos just growled at the remark. Once she was through she shoved T-bone's hand off her and stormed through the door,  
"I was only joking!" he called.  
They went through the door to find the Metalikats in the middle of the shopping centre yelling,]  
"Alright!" yelled Max, "Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt!"  
"Don't think so!" yelled T-bone as he slammed into Max and threw him across the room. Everyone started to scream and run everywhere. Razor and Chaos lost sight of T-bone.  
"Damnit!" yelled Chaos as she took flight,  
"Chaos!" called Razor as she left him.  
"Damn mortals!" she yelled as she looked for T-bone. She saw him, haveing a little trouble with the 2. Chaos dived down and slammed into Molly, sending her flying into a wall.  
"Molly!" yelled Max, but T-bone smacked him right in the face.  
"What the!" yelled Molly as she saw the black blurr come back and smack into her again. Molly caught sight of T-bone and aimed up with her gun but next thing it turned red and started to melt.  
"AAHH!" she screamed as she pulled it off and watched it melt. She looked up to see Chaos standing there with her paw facing Molly. Molly growled and pounced on Chaos but she took flight before Molly could reach her. Molly swung back and leapt up and grabbed Chaos's ankle, digging in. Chaos yelped in pain as she tryed to shake Molly off. Molly had a good hold. Chaos had to fly close to the walls and slam Molly into them. Still she held on. Chaos couldn't shake her. Then she remembered a technique Tyrone taught her for just an ocasion. She flew in a straight line towards one of the shops and just as she got near she flung back, causing a whip-lash motion. Molly lost her grip and flew into the shop wall. Chaos flew up to Molly about to finish her when she heard Razor cry out. She ran back to the ledge and looked over. T-bone was unconcious on the ground and Razor had been aprehended by...oficers?   
"TURMOIL!!" yelled Chaos as she saw Turmoil comeout from behind Max. CHaos growled and grabbed Moll. She flew down. As she got near she flung Molly straight into Max sending them both flying. She landed directly infront of Turmoil.  
"You can never do anything on your own can you" she growled in discust,  
"Now now, My dear Chaos" she said as she walked around Chaos, "That's no way to speak to your employer".   
"Huh?" Chaos didn't know what she meant but then she remembered Razor. She swung around to see Razor. He looked confused. Chaos looked at him in discrace,  
"Yes, that's right" stated Turmoil, "She was working for me all the time", the oficers threw Razor too Chaos. Chaos caught him partialy. She helped him up, but him struggled free of her.   
"Razor..?" she looked at him. Razor just glared back at her.  
"You have a right to be like that, my dear Swat Kat" Turmoil said sympathetic like, still walking around them both. Chaos caught on to what had happened now. Her eye's lowered and her head sunk. Her hair flowing over her shoulders. Tears flowing down her cheeks. T-bone come too and sat up. He saw Turmoil and her officers and then he saw Chaos and Razor. He had no idea what was going on.  
"Guys?" he said hesidently. The oficers lifted him up and braught him over to the others. They threw him in also. T-bone stood there looking at the two. Razor was looking directly at Chaos, but Chaos had turned away from him and was almost ...crying?  
"What's going on?" he finally said.  
"I'm...so sorry...guy's...", Chaos took off in flight before anyone could do anything. The oficers went to fire,  
"No!" yelled Turmoil, "She'll be back" she stated looking at the Swat Kats, "and as for you 2" she started. The 2 Swat Kat's looked at her, glaring.  
"Your coming with me....."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
oooh...strange twist, huh?......... 


	5. ch4

I don't own SWAT Kats..  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Chaos is sitting on top a high hill outside the city boundaries; looking down upon the City she hates the most... Thinking....  
T-bone.....How could I do this. Why couldn't we have meet under different circumstances. Anything other than hunter and prey.. *Rolls her eyes* Normal circumstances, like everyday Kats do. And Razor, I know you didn't trust me that much, but at least you believed in me. Why would Turmoil want to kill such preshess diamonds in the rough? Kats like them are so rare to be found. I...I wish I was like that, normal. *Stands up* without these damn wings! That's what makes us different, well, besides the species..*Shrugs*. I can get rid of them *Looks at her necklace* that's why he gave this too me, encase I ever wanted to be...normal. But..I'd be changing what I really am.. *Growls and paces back and forward* what am I thinking! I'm a bloody warrior, a cold-blooded killer! Heck, I'm the best in my legion! Why would I want to give it up?...T-bone....he reminds me so much of Tyrone, is that why I love him? What am I saying! Love! It isn't supposed to be in my vocabulary! I AM a worrier, and I AM a killer! I was born a demon, I should be grateful for my origin or..Shouldn't I? I was blessed with this..or..was I cursed? *Looks to the sky* WHY! Why are you tormenting me!! Why can't you leave me alone....TYRONE!! Why did you die on me! I need you so much right now. You and I were mean for each other, Not a Kat! *Realises something and looks back down* what if...when did Tyrone die? Hmmm. about 28 years ago I think...and...how old do you think T-bone is?..About mid to late 20's...Could it.... He could be...What am I thinking! This isn't a damn fairy tale! This is reality and stuff like that doesn't happen here!..or...does it...GOD! Pull yourself together Chaos! I was sent here for a mission, not to find a lost love! Now..I have to complete my mission...If I want to...or not! I have to! *Opens her wings and takes flight, heading for Turmoils ship*  
~~*~**~*~*~*Turmoils ship*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chaos lands on the runway and notices all the mechanics around the bases of the jets. She walks over to them,  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Yeh" answers one of the mechanics, "The bottom of all the fuel tanks have been tampered with"  
"Oh really? What a shame" she snickers as she heads inside the ship. She walks straight to Turmoils room. She knocks.  
"I am NOT to be disturbed!" yells Turmoil from the inside. Chaos ignores the remark and steps back from the door, holds her palm up and concentrates a large ball of fire. She lets it go straight into the door, reducing it to a pile of burning rubbish.  
"What the!" said Turmoil as she swung around to find Chaos walking through the flames, as if they weren't there, "Ah, you've returned" she got up and walked to Chaos.  
"Where are they" demanded Chaos, her deep red eyes looking straight through Turmoil.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I have orders, now, do you want me to finish them or what?" she stated with no feeling in her voice.  
"Where else would I keep prisoners?" she stated, "In the holding cells, two floors down". Chaos stormed out of Turmoils room and down to the holding cells. She walked past around 5 then she noticed the one on the end had movement in it. There they were. T-bone on the bed, recovering from his head injury and Razor perched up in the far corner. T-bone was the first to notice Chaos; he sat up on the bed and looked at her,  
"Chaos!" he said with a joyess voice, he got up and ran to the bars closest Chaos. Razor looked up to see what T-bone was doing but saw Chaos, his face turned sour and he lowered his head again.  
"How'd you get past all Turmoil's guards?" asked T-bone with anticipation, Chaos ignored what he said and carried on,  
"Hello...T-bone" she hesitated, "Hello Razor". He didn't budge. T-bone noticed his partner didn't answer and looked back at him,  
"What's up, buddy?" he asked, not moving. Razor just shook his head.  
"T-bone" Chaos broke the silence,  
"Yeh" he turned back to her,  
"Don't expect him to answer"  
"Why not?" T-bone turned away from Chaos and took a few steps towards Razor, "What's wrong, you still haven't told me what went on at the mall?" Razor looked up at T-bone and then to Chaos,  
"Why don't you ask your so-called friend standing there?" he stated blankly.  
"What?" T-bone turned back to Chaos, "What's he on about?"  
"Well" she started, "I.."  
"Yeh, go on Chaos, tell him!" snapped Razor,  
"Razor!" snapped T-bone, "Go on Chaos"  
"I came to this world because of Turmoil"  
"Why, did she summon you or sumthin' ?" he asked,  
"Sort of, she went through a higher power to get the best killer she could get her greasy little paws on"  
"Killer, huh" T-bone joked, "Who was it?" Chaos looked at him sarcastically,  
"You're looking at her," stated Razor. He looked at Razor, and then back at Chaos,  
"What?"   
"He's right," she stated,  
"And what exactly was your purpose of coming here?"  
"To...Eliminate one of the SWAT Kats" she said slowly, T-bone sorta stepped back,  
"Which one?" he hesitated, Razor slumped his head back down, and he knew what the answer was. Chaos took a big deep breath to calm herself,  
*Sigh* "Razor" she stated,  
"What!" yelled T-bone and he swung around to Razor, Chaos walked to the lock on the door and melted it so it would open. She opened the door and walked slowly in, heading towards Razor. T-bone looked and ran in front of her,  
"N-no, you can't!" he said, looking straight into her eyes.  
"T-bone" she pushed past him, He ran back and stood in front again,  
"Chaos!"  
"T-bone you don't understand", he didn't budge. She went to push him aside again but T-bone resisted,  
"I wont let you!" he growled, Chaos looked at him and grabbed him by the collar,  
"You don't have a choice!" she growled as she threw him into the other wall. He landed with a thump. "Guards!" she yelled. 2 of Turmoil's Guards came running to the door,   
"Restrain him," she demanded. The guards leant their riffles against the outside wall and ran over to T-bone and picked him up, holding his paws behind his back. Chaos walked over to Razor who hadn't moved an inch.  
"Get up" she demanded, he didn't move. She leant down, grabbed his chin and lifted it up to her gaze.  
"I said Get Up!" she tossed his head aside. He winced and slowly got up.  
"Now, walk" she pointed to the door,  
"Razor!" T-bone yelled, Razor did as Chaos said, with out resistance,  
"Razor! Run for it!" yelled T-bone, Razor looked at T-bone,  
"Why?" he said, "It would only give her a reason to kill me sooner" he winked at T-bone with out Chaos noticing. T-bone ignoledged him, Razor turned back and walked out the cage door and quickly swung around and slammed it shut behind him before Chaos could react. He jammed one of the guard's guns in the bars. Chaos growled and let him run out of the room.  
"What are you doing?" asked T-bone,  
"Letting him get a head start" she stated as she walked over to the door and simply snapped the gun in half and opened the door.  
"Why?" he asked,  
"It will make the kill more interesting" she smiled,  
"Chaos" he struggled to get free,  
"Lock him up in a different cell," she stated as she walked out,  
"Chaos, No!" he yelled. Chaos slowly walked up the stairs and got to the 2nd floor. She stopped and smelt the air,  
"Now, Turmoils room is two levels, and the runway is only up one level" she thought, "He could go to the guards quarters and hide, or to the weapon storage, or...What am I saying! He doesn't know the ship!" she shook her head and started to run towards the runway, "Why am I running like this?" she leant down as she was running and eventually she was running on all fours. "Now we're cookin' " she laughed as she ran up towards the runway, 5 steps at a time...  
Meanwhile....  
The guards had shifted T-bone into another cell and were about to shut the door when T-bone charged at the door and slammed into it. It swung open and crashed into the wall, trapping the 2 female guards behind it. T-bone didn't stop; he just kept running, laughing at the guards as they struggled to get the door un-stuck from the wall. He got to where Chaos stood to sniff the air and caught his breath,  
" I...Can't stop now" he panted, "Gotta help...Razor!" he started to run again, up the stairs.  
By this time...  
Razor had made his way up the stairs to the runway and was running down the strip when he heard guards behind him. He quickly ran behind one of the jets. The guards ran straight past him. He sighed in relief when he noticed something else was coming. He held his breathe and froze as he saw a dark slender figure go in front of the jet. She paused for a moment, and then moved on. Razor sighed with relief. He heard a noise form above him so he looked up and found,  
"Hello there" said Chaos as she looked down upon Razor. He fled as fast as he could. Running straight to the end of the runway. He looked behind him to see a monster, on all fours, spiriting at phenomenal speed towards him. He looked down off the runway then looked back at Chaos, she was getting close. He mad up his mind, he leapt. Oh well, at least that's what Chaos thought. She got to the edge of the strip and bent down to look, next thing, and a paw reached up over the side and pulled her off. She fell. Razor got back up and started to run back. He noticed a familiar figure coming towards him. It was T-bone. He smiled and kept running.  
T-bone kept running too. He smiled as he got near Razor but noticed something in the sky and it was heading straight for Razor. His eyes widened as he worked out what it was,   
"RAZOR!" he yelled at the top of his voice,  
"What" yelled Razor back?  
"DUCK!" he yelled, Razor dove to the floor just as Chaos swooped over him, she missed. Razor looked up to see what he'd missed. He got straight up and ran over to T-bone.  
"Jeez" he panted, "That was close, thanks buddy" he put his paw on T-bones shoulder,  
"Don't celebrate just yet" T-bone said, "we've still got to get you outta here". Razor walked over to one of the jets and climbed up. He forced the hatche open,   
"Here we go" he stated proudly, T-bone smiled and started over to him. By the time he noticed what was coming at Razor from the side, it was too late,   
"Razor!" he yelled, but all he saw was Razor getting swept up by a black blur in the sky. She carried razor off. T-bone ran over to the jet and got in. He started her up and started off the runway,  
"You're not getting him that easily!" he growled to himself as he took off inn pursuit off his friend....  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
To be continued............hehe.  



	6. ch5

The story continues....  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
A hunter flying though the sky with her prey grasped tightly in her lower talons. Flying so gracefully, looking for a safe and secure place to finish the job. The prey struggles to get free, but she only tightens her grip. Her talons digging deeper and deeper into her prey's shoulders. It yelps in pain, but it doesn't deter the hunter at all. It speaks to her.....  
"Chaos!" Razor yelled in pain as she only tightens her grip on him. "Aaah! Let go!"  
"Silence" she snapped, "If you'd stop struggling, maybe I would let go a little"! She looks down to her legs that are holding the Kat tightly.  
"Well, if you'd let go! A little, I wouldn't struggle as much!" he snapped back at her. She just growled and tightened her grip, this time drawing blood,  
"AAAHH!" he yelled.   
Little did they know, T-bone could hear all that was going on through the intercom Razor has in his helmet. T-bone could only grit his teeth each time he heard the painful cry of his comrade. Suddenly, he spotted them straight ahead. He knew he could fire, he might hit Razor. So all he could do was use his skills and try to get Chaos to drop him. He sped up and flew straight past Chaos and Razor,  
"What the?!" snapped Chaos as he flew past,  
"Way ta go T-bone!" cheered Razor. Chaos growled but then she remembered something. The fuel tanks!! Her eye's widened,  
"T-bone, no!" she called. T-bone heard her on the intercom but chose to ignore her.  
"What?" snapped Razor,  
"The jet he's flying, it's been sabotaged"  
"How do you know?" he snapped, she looked down to him,  
"Because I did it," she said quietly,  
"Chaos!" razor yelled in fear as he pointed ahead. She looked up just as T-bone flew right by, nearly knocking her wing.  
"Jeezuz!!" she yelled, She leant down to Razor and picked him up into her front talons so she could keep a better grip on him. She virtually hugged him then went straight into a dive, just in time to miss T-bone.  
"Crud!" he cursed as he saw the two dive down. He didn't see that the fuel gage was nearly on empty. He dove after her. Just when he thought he'd got her, she pulled up again, quick as lighting. He growled, and then a faint voice came over his intercom.  
"T-bo...ne" it was breaking up, but he knew exactly who it was.  
"Razor, buddy!" he called back, "You o?"  
"T-b..one g...et....o.t..of...the..re", T-bone couldn't understand him, He got Chaos in his sights, and she had her back turned to him. *Why isn't she moving* he thought, he started at her again. This time he was going to knock her so she'd fall.  
"T-...bo..ne" it came again. He was getting nearer,  
"I can't hear you," he yelled back, "Your breaking up"  
"G..et....ou..t..of..the...j..et!"  
"Don't worry buddy! I'm comin' to get ya" he called as he was just near Chaos,  
"Chaos turn around QUICK!" yelled Razor. She shot around only to meet the jet's wing head on. She lost her hold on Razor and was trying to grab him again. During the fumbling of her talons, she accidentally slit the outer layer of skin on Razor's throat.  
"AAAHHH!!!!" he yelped as he grabbed his throat.  
"Sh*t!!!" she cursed as she got a hold of him again in her arms, this time cradling him. "Razor, no!" He was loosing allot of blood and she could do nothing. *Man! I didn't really want to do this, I don't know why I did!* she thought to herself. she heard something behind her so she turned. She found T-bone in the jet, hovering right behind her. Her eyes widened in fear of what he'd do to her if Razor died. She watched T-bone's expressions, they went from inquisitive, to shock, to sadness, then to anger. He looked at Chaos with so much anger in his eyes. He thought Razor was dead. His eyes were all watery as he turned the jet away and headed off to a nearby building to set it down. Just as he got near the building, the jet engines cut out.  
"Damnit!" he cursed as he tryed to start up again. Nothing happened. The jet started to fall like a big rock. Chaos could see this happening. She glided right beside the hatch of the jet. Gesturing to T-bone to get out. He ignored her. She got angry and landed on top of the jet. She wrapped the limp Razor up in her versatile tail and tryed to get her talons into the hatch. they didn't go through. Then she actually forced her talons through the tough metal. it ore away the outer layer of skin on her talons. She didn't care. she pulled with all her strength and ripped the hatch off. as she did, it flew back and hit her head on. She nearly flipped off the back., but something grabbed her. She looked up to find T-bone holding her on. she smiled and got up. She grabbed T-bone and leapt off the jet. She got about 10 metres away just as it hit and blew up. The force of the explosion sent her flying upwards. She landed on the roof with a thump. T-bone and Razor both got thrown away from her. T-bone got up straight away and ran to Razor. Razor was only just breathing, but he was alive. He got knocked unconscious from the landing. T-bone got up as he noticed a sound coming . It was Enforcer's, ground and sky. He turned to find Chaos still lying there, not moving. He walked over to her and rolled her onto her back. She was panting hard. He picked up one of her paws and saw the skin was gone. He put it back down and noticed something on his paws. It was warm and black. He looked at it closely, then looked back down at her. He saw she was surrounded in a small pool of it. It took him a while to work out what it was.  
"It's blood" someone said behind him. He turned to find Lt. Feral standing there.  
"She'd bleeding?" he said quietly.  
"Yes" she nodded, "Most likely to death" she stated. T-bone looked at Chaos.  
"But wear is it all coming from?" he said as he felt his hand on her. he got down to her waist, then he hand sorta fell into a huge gash. he quickly pulled his hand back away in fright. "That must have happened when the hatch hit her" he stated, "Can't we do something?" he turned to Lt. Feral. She shook her head,  
"We don't really know how to treat what ever she is" she stated,  
"She'd a demon!" T-bone snapped.  
"Humph! Demon indeed!" came a voice from behind Lt. . It was Comm. Feral. "She's a criminal" he stated,  
"Shut up Feral" said T-bone, "I really can't take this right now"  
"You'll take wh...!!" he was cut off by Felina stopping him. He turned around with a huff and walked off. T-bone turned back to Chaos.  
"What can we do for her" he said quietly,  
"There's nothing we can do" said Felina as she put her paw on T-bone's shoulder. T-bone ran his paw through her jet-black hair and remembered the night they talked. A faint smile came over his face, then a black flame started to form around Chaos. T-bone and Felina shot back as the flame engulfed Chaos. The flame slowly died down and Chaos was gone. T-bone got up and walked to where she was. He looked around, but she was gone. He sighed and walked back to Razor. The Enforcer medic's were treating him. He was still unconscious or he wouldn't have let the enforcers touch him.  
"He gonna be ok?" asked T-bone.  
"He was luckily" one of the medics said, "The slash only went through the first layer, he'll recover". T-bone walked over to Lt. Feral,   
"Umm, Lt.?" he started,  
"Yes T-bone"  
"Ok If we borrow one of your motorcycles to get back?" Lt. smiled,  
"Sure, and don't worry I'll get the jet to you, some how"   
"Thanks, just leave the jet somewhere and let Miss. Briggs know, she'll contact us" he stated as he picked Razor up and started down the stairs to the ground.  
"Where are they going!" snapped Comm. Feral,  
"Uncle!" snapped Felina. He folded his arms and walked back to his coper. T-bone got on the Motor cycle with Razor in his lap and started it up. He looked back at the top of the building, hopefully to find a dark figure looking down on him. But he found nothing. He put it in first gear and headed back to the salvage yard. Luckily T-bone didn't look at the Building across the road. A weak black figure stood there and watched him drive off. She sighed in relief that she wasn't seen. Then she smiled. The pendent on her necklace glowed, then the flame returned and engulfed her once more. And she was gone.....  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
For good? We'll see...........  



	7. ch6

I hope your enjoying this....  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
T-bone thought on the way back to the salvage yard. He thought about Chaos. He wondered why she didn't end up killing Razor, and why she vanished into thin air. He was so deep in thought; he didn't notice the he'd moved over into the other lane, right into the path of an oncoming truck. The truck barbed it's horn and snapped T-bone out of it, but it also frightened the sh*t out of him. "CRUD!" he yelped as he swerved to miss it and lost control of the bike in the process. The bike swerved and went onto its side, sliding along the bitchemen at great speed. "Agh!" T-bone's leg got stuck on the pedal underneath the still moving bike. He managed to throw Razor away before the bike hit a wall and exploded into a blaze of fire. After a while, the heat from the blazing wreck woke Razor from his unconsciousness. He slowly raised his head off the ground and cradled it in one paw.  
"Aw man, what happened?" he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the blazing wreck. "What the..!" he trailed off as he noticed something in the fire. A faint object was barely noticeable in the blazing wreck. It was small and had a distinct shape. Razor staggered up and got a 4 by 2 that he found then on the street. He walked over to the fire and knocked it out. It rolled out slowly, smoking from the blaze and came to a holt when it hit its open underside. Razor's eyes widened as he noticed a distinct triangle shape on the front. His eyes filled with tears as he ran to the blaze,  
"T-bone!" he called, his voice shaky. "No...T-BONE!" he yelled as he ran back and forward, around the fire, trying to get a glimpse inside the burning inferno. He knew it was useless so he dropped to his knees and began to break up.  
"T-bone...no...T-BONE!!!!" he screamed at the top of his voice. Kat's for miles around would have been able to hear him. Two in particular. One was Lt. Felina, who was still on the top of the building where T-bone last left her,  
"No..." she trailed off as she ran to one of the choppers and piloted it away. "Razor.." she called on the intercom. No answer came, "Razor, where are you?" still he didn't answer. "Crud!" she cursed, but then she noticed a large black figure shoot past the chopper, it wasn't going that fast. It was going just fast enough to stay ahead, but slow enough for her to follow. So Felina followed the figure to traffic accident. More Kats were there by now. Felina landed the coper and pushed her way through the crowd. When she made it through, a fiery wreck and a small figure kneeling down by it greeted her. She walked over and saw who it was.  
"Razor..." she walked up to him and put her paw on his shoulder, "What happened? Where's T-bone?" well that only made it worse, Razor was trying so hard to hold back the tears but Felina's comment broke it away. Tears streamed down his furry cheeks. She noticed he was cradling something in his lap. She leant closer and saw what it was,  
"Oh no.." she realised what happened to T-bone now. She bent down beside Razor and put her arms around him. He turned to her and buried his head in her arms, still crying. Tears started to form in her eyes when she noticed something coming out of a nearby alleyway. She raised her head to see. The figure came closer as the crowd parted to let it threw. There were allot of murmurs and whispers from the crowd as they saw it. It came up and stood directly behind Razor and Felina.  
"Chaos?" Felina asked quietly. Razor's head shot up to see her, standing there. She wasn't looking at him or Felina. Her eyes were blankly focused on the blaze before her. Razor stood up and wiped his tears. Then he turned to her,  
"Bring him back..," he stated. Chaos blinked out of her fixture on the blaze and looked at Razor oddly,  
"What?" she queried,  
"You heard me, now, bring him back!" he demanded,  
"How?" she stated sarcastically,  
"I'm not stupid, I know where you come from" he paused to look at the helmet, then he looked back at Chaos, "You owe me," he stated as he forced the helmet into her stomach. She took it and looked at it. It was burnt and singed all over. She looked back at Razor with faint tears starting to form in her deep red eyes,  
"You owe me, and you know it!" he demanded.  
"Razor," she sighed, "I know I do, but, I can't do that!" she explained  
"Why not" he snapped, not very impressed,  
"I can't just go back and demand that he be reincarnated" she lowered her head, "Plus, he probably isn't even *down* there",   
"Well!" he explained, "Go find out!" Chaos sighed as she looked at the helmet once more. She looked back at Razor and Felina and handed the helmet back. She sighed,  
"You better be great full," she snapped,  
"Why?" asked Felina,  
" 'Cause I'll probably loose *my* soul for this!" She held her pendent up, it began to glow, and the flame that came before, came again and engulfed her. It gradually faded away and she was gone once more.  
"Thankyou...Chaos" he looked back down at the helmet then turned to the wreck. "See ya' soon, buddy" he smiled faintly then turned to Felina. She was still a little shocked about what she just saw, but she turned to Razor, and smiled.  
"I'll get the firey's here and we'll recover all we can, you wanna stay or ?" Razor sighed and looked back at the wreck,   
"I'll stay and help" he stated as Felina started to break up the crowd and made her way the chopper. She called for backup and the firey's. She looked back at Razor. He was standing there, looking blankly into the fire. A stern expression on his face. He nodded and gripped the helmet in his paw even tighter. Then he looked back at Felina and smiled. She smiled back and mouthed 'It's going to be ok'.  
  
Chaos had arrived in the *under world* through a warp gate. Only the demons of her standard were allowed to use it. She walked down the black marble steps and through the huge marble pillars that supported the temple that housed the gate. There were other demons there. Not of her standard so they dare not speak to her. She continued to walk until she got to the great steps that ended the temple. She looked around before taking flight over the barren wasteland. She head straight for the check in station. That is where all the souls of the Kats go. She glided onto the steps and walked straight in. No one stopped her because she was the highest-ranking demon in the land. She was virtually *His* right hand kat. She walked up to one of the desk and leant down on it. The clerk(who was also a demon) looked up and nearly sh*t her self.  
"Y-yes?" she hesitated.  
"I need to know if a certain soul has been through" she stated,  
"Um..I-I'm sorry, I c-can't tell you that, umm, Miss. Chaos, ma'am" she gulped. Chaos glared back at the clerk.  
"You want me to go get authorisation from the boss?" she asked sarcastically.  
"N-no that won't be n-necessary" the clerk fumbled on her computer for a moment. Chaos turned her head to some other wingless demons standing nearby. She hissed at them, they shrieked and ran off. Chaos laughed to herself.  
"U-um G-General?". Chaos turned back to the clerk. "W-who exactly were you l-looking for?". Chaos sighed,   
"A mortal Kat by the name of Chance Furlong, aka T-bone"  
"A-alright, I'll c-check". Chaos sighed once more,  
"General Chaos" a stern voice said. Chaos turned to see who it was. She quickly straightened up and looked straight at the winged demon that stood before her.  
"Yes Capt. Jerseck?"  
"General", he saluted, "We weren't informed of your arrival, Ma'am"  
"Really? Doesn't matter" she shook her head.  
"Although we have been contacted by your contractit". Chaos's eyes widened in shock from those last words,   
"And?" she asked,  
"*He* wants to see you right away"  
"In a moment" she waved him away as she turned back to the clerk.  
"Um, Ma'am?". She turned back in annoyance, "*He* said now". Chaos sighed and went to walk off but the clerk stopped her.  
"Miss. Chaos, I have a readout on that kat" she handed Chaos a piece of paper with a print out on it.  
"Jerseck" she called,  
"Yes, General?"  
"One moment?" She paused to read the paper, it read:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chance Furlong (T-bone)  
Cause of death: Motorcycle accident.  
Time of Death: 11.38pm, Friday, 3rd of March, 1997.  
Burial: None. Body burnt in accident. No remains.  
Destination of after life: Unknown. To go to Hierarchy Magistrate for sentencing.  
Hearing: 10.00am Sunday, 5th of March, 1997.  
Reincarnation: Not an option.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Razor isn't going to like this* she thought as she sighed.  
"General, something wrong?" Jerseck broke her trail of thought,  
"Huh?" she blinked and turned to him. "What did you say?". Jerseck walked over to her,  
"Are you feeling alright? Your not your self". Chaos's gaze turned to a glare,  
"Step back Captain" she snarled. Jerseck shot up and he leapt back away from Chaos. "Let's go" she stated as she passed Jerseck and took flight towards the extremely large building in the centre of this place. The guards didn't hesitate on letting Chaos in, she walked in as if they weren't there. She walked up a large flight of steps that lead to a large hallway. In the hallway were wall hangings of all the past centuries that *He* has ruled over this place. the floor was covered in a red carpet and the walls were a deep black marble with white veins going through them. This was nothing new to Chaos. She'd been coming here since she was very young. She walked up the hallway and got to a rather large pair of doors. suddenly they opened to reveal a huge room with a big window in the front, a large desk, and flames at either side of the desk, a large TV screen on one wall, and a large chair that was hidden in darkness.  
"Come in my child" a large voice boomed, echoing in the big room. Chaos walked forward as the doors behind her closed.  
"You called for me, my Lord" Chaos stated.  
"Yes, come closer". Chaos walked up until she was about 2ft away from his desk.  
"We didn't get a good report from your contractor, Chaos"  
"I'm sorry my lord, I don't know what happened" she pleaded.  
"Chaos, my child" he started, "You know there is no need to plead to me, I would never hurt my right arm" he joked. Chaos relaxed a little. "Still, Your contractor is on the line, shall I bring her up?"  
"Yes, my liege" Chaos turned to the screen as Turmoils face came up.  
"Why is she still alive!" Turmoil snapped, "She didn't complete her mission!"  
"I sort of did" she stated,  
"What do yo mean you insolent Bat!" she snapped, Chaos and *He* both growled at the same time,  
"Don't you watch the news?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"One of the SWAT Kats is dead"  
"Good!" chirped Turmoil,  
"But, It's T-bone" she stated. Turmoils face turned from happy to immense sadness.  
"You killed the wrong one!" she screamed,  
"No!" Chaos snapped, "He was killed by natural causes"  
"How" pouted Turmoil,  
"In a motor cycle accident"  
"What about the other?"  
"He survived"   
"Damnit!" cursed Turmoil. "Well, I'll be going" she sulked. Chaos went to turn but Turmoil spoke again,  
"Oh, by the way, you owe me a jet!!!" she snapped, "Multiple jets actually!!!". Chaos nearly burst out laughing but she didn't need to, *He* was laughing already.  
"Why are you laughing?" snapped Turmoil.  
"HAHA, That's my Chaos, always getting into mist chuff!" he laughed.  
"Humph!! Don't expect to get any business from me again!" she snapped as the screen went black.  
"Huh, may I go now?" Chaos asked,  
"Haha, yes, you may go". Chaos turned and started to walk out of the room,  
"And Chaos?"  
"Yes?" she turned,  
"I know why you've returned". Chaos face went to sadness. she sighed,  
"I've never been able to hide anything from you" she joked.  
"Now Chaos, don't cause too much trouble"  
"Yes sir" she walked out of the room and the doors shut. She broke into a run down the hallway and leapt down the steps in one bound. She ran straight past Jerseck who was chatting up some of the female demon guards. When he saw Chaos go by, he chased after her. He caught up with her in the sky,  
"Where are you off to?"  
"None of your business!" she snapped,  
"C'mon, Chaos" he pleaded, "What happened to the child hood friend I used to know?"  
"She grew up!" she looked at him and glided off to the holding cells in the prison. Jerseck followed anyway.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Will she get T-bone out? Alive?...........  



	8. ch7

.....  
- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chaos glided down to the front gate with Jerseck close behind. She landed and walked straight up to them.  
"What business do you have here?" the humongous guard asked the much smaller Chaos.  
"I'm here on official business," she answered,  
"What business would that be?"  
"What part of Official don't you understand?" she snapped, eye's glowing.  
"Oh, Ooops" he fumbled and opened the gate, "I didn't know it was you, General Chaos". Chaos walked through the gate, "Um, Miss. Chaos?"  
*Sigh* "Yes?" she turned to find the guard stopping Jerseck,  
"Him too?"  
"Oh" she looked at Jerseck, "I suppose". The guard lifted his huge pitchfork and allowed Jerseck in. Then he closed the huge gates. Not that they would keep these 2 demons in. The compound had no roof. Chaos and Jerseck walked to the front office and went inside. Jerseck went and scouted the holding cells while Chaos talked to the clerk in the office.  
"I'm looking for a kat," she stated,  
"Which one?" the male clerk joked. Chaos growled. "Um...name?"  
"Chance Furlong". The clerk fumbled around on the computer for a moment. Chaos looked up to see how Jerseck was doing but he was preoccupied. He was too busy chatting up another female guard. Chaos snickered and shook her head.  
"Miss. Chaos?"  
"Yes" she turned back, "Which cell?"  
"He's not in a cell, Miss."  
"Why not?"  
"He refused to go in, we lost 2 guards to the infirmary". Chaos sighed,   
"That's T-bone"  
"Excuse me Miss?"  
"No nothing, where is he then?"  
"He's in the open yard with a few others"  
"What!" snapped Chaos, as she turned full on to the clerk, "You can't leave him there!"  
"Miss. there's no where else to keep him until his trial"  
"The Soul Reaver's will get him!"  
"Oh, you mean the worms?"  
"Yes, the ones with all those sharp teeth" she commented sarcastically,  
"Oh Ma'am, we haven't had them for a while now" he stated,  
"But they're still around"  
"Yes Ma'am, they are"  
"Well, if I can get this Kat to go into a cell, will you let him?"  
"If you can, yes Miss" the clerk nodded.  
"Good, where is this yard?"  
"Over in the far corner Ma'am," the clerk pointed to a fenced-in yard in the far corner of the compound.  
"Thankyou" she stated as she walked off, "Jerseck!" she called,  
"Oop's, gotta go, call me?" he said as he flew down to meet her, "Where is he?"  
"Holding pen"  
"What!"  
"Yeh, I know, let's go find him," she stated as they walked over to the gates that led in. The guard let them in and closed it straight behind them.  
"Um, Chaos?"  
"Yes Jerseck?"  
"What exactly does this Kat look like?" they continued to walk though the yard. All the souls watched there every move. Most of them have been there for most of there after life.  
"Yellow with brown stripped arms, brawny" she continued,  
"Like that one?" Jerseck said pointing to a Kat sitting on a rock in a corner. Chaos's face lit up,  
"Exactly like that one!" she ran over to him, "T-bone?" The kat looked up immediately.  
"What did you call me?" it said, Chaos stepped back,   
"That's not him" she sighed, "I'm looking for someone?"  
"Why should I help a stinking demon like you?" Jerseck went to step forward but Chaos stopped him,  
"Let him be" she stated. Jerseck looked at her oddly,  
"Why?" She smirked,  
"He'll get his just deserves from the magistrate". The Kats face turned to terror,  
"W-who ya lookin' for?"  
"A large kat by the name of Chance, or T-bone"  
"A SWAT Kat?" A number of souls looked at that remark.  
"Yes"  
"Jezz, must be pretty bad up there for a SWAT Kat to die, Yeh I saw him"  
"Where?"  
"Around, I can't tell ya exactly". Chaos sighed,  
"Never mind then" She walked off into the crowd of souls, they all jumped back out of the way when she came through. Jerseck ran over to her, she was nearly at the gate.  
"What are you doing?"  
"He's not here"  
"How do you know?"  
"He would have come forward by now"  
"Hey give me a chance.." a faint voice came from the crowd. Chaos shot around as a large brawny kat made his way through the crowd of on lookers, "I had to make me way through all a' that" he stated as he walked up to her. Chaos smiled,  
"Hey big guy" she said, as he got closer.  
"So this is the famous T-bane". Chaos elbowed him in the stomach,  
"That's T-bone! Idiot" she looked around at all the souls watching. She growled. Some souls backed off and went back to their business, but others were stubborn and stayed. Jerseck walked over near them and stood here for a moment, then he threw his paws into the air and a huge wall of blue flames rose out of the ground. This act scared the sh*t out of the on lookers and they ran off.  
"Thankyou Jerseck" stated Chaos,  
"No prob" he answered as he stood there and kept watch. She looked back at the kat that stood before her.  
"Why'd ya come?" he asked,  
"I have a debt to pay off to a certain living kat," she stated. T-bone's eyes light up,  
"So he survived?"  
"He's fine"  
"Phew" he relaxed, "Any how, why am I down here?"  
"I don't rightfully know" she stated, "Why wouldn't you go into a cell?"  
"Out here there's more room to move" he stated,  
"It's dangerous out here, come back into a cell"  
"No!" he snapped, crossing his arms.  
"T-bone" she sighed, "You could even loose your after life here"  
"Yeh, how?" Suddenly the ground began to shake and the alarms went off in the compound, "Me and my big mouth" T-bone commented. Then a humongous worm with lotsa teeth came up out of the ground and grabbed a few souls and swallowed them. It continued to eat others.  
"That's how!" yelled Chaos. She grabbed T-bone up and ran behind a huge rock.  
"What does it eat?" he asked,  
"Souls mostly, but when ever it gets a chance, it'll pick off a few demons" she stated, "Jerseck!" He turned, "Get out of here!"   
"Not with out you!" he called back,  
"Wont it go away after a while?" asked T-bone,  
"Yeh, after it's eaten all the souls in the compound yard" she looked down at T-bone. T-bone gulped, "But that doesn't include you!" she snapped as she raced out form behind the rock and forward at the worm. Jerseck ran with her,  
"Jerseck, get T-bone outta here!"  
"No, I'm heplin' you!"  
"Get him out, get the other's, then help me!" she snapped as she leapt up and took flight. Jerseck stopped and looked back at T-bone, he was running after them too.  
"What's she doin'?" he asked Jerseck,  
"Bein' the hero!" he stated as he swept T-bone up and took flight out of the yard. The worm spotted the 2 and started after them.  
"No!" screamed Chaos as she saw what was happening.  
"Um Jerseck" T-bone pointed behind them, Jerseck looked,  
"SH*T!" he cursed as he flew faster. Chaos flew at the worm and aimed a fireball at it. It hit it straight on. It groaned and fell to its side for a moment but then started off again. Jerseck flew out of the compound with T-bone and straight to the barracks. He screeched at the top of his lungs. This nearly burst T-bones eardrums. Suddenly about 15 flying demons flew up to meet Jerseck.  
"Code 3647d" he called to the fleet. They all sped off towards the compound. "Now, what to do with you" he looked around.  
"Your not leavin' me outta this!" snapped T-bone.  
"Why should I trust you?" snapped Jerseck,  
"Chaos does!" snapped T-bone back,  
"Good point" Jerseck started back to the compound.  
"Why are you doin' this?" asked T-bone  
"The souls are like our income, we gotta keep as many as we can," he stated as he set T-bone down at the clerk's office and then took flight again at the worm. T-bone knew he couldn't help. So he had to watch with the clerk. He saw the unison the fleet flew in, and 2 other demons that flew in unison, that had to be Chaos and Jerseck. They were doing well until another worm decided to join in on the fun. It was allot smaller but still was a nuisance. The fleet started to fall, one by one, and the worm's devourer them until it was only Chaos, Jerseck and one other left. Chaos was right beside the other when the smaller worm grabbed it.  
"Oh no you don't!" snapped Chaos as she grabbed the demons arms. She saw the horror in the demons eyes and the worm struggled to take it.  
"C'mon!" she pulled with all her might,  
"Chaos!!" yelled Jerseck. Chaos looked to her side to find the larger worm coming at her. She had to let go of the demon to get away. She flew straight up. When she got a safe distance away she looked back down to see the other demon get devourer. She lowered her head in disappointment. Jerseck had disposed of the smaller worm but was having a little trouble with the bigger one.  
"Chaos!" he called. Chaos snapped out of it and flew down. She got close to the worm and was gathering up a fireball when Jerseck let one rip. The worm seemed to deflect it somehow and it hit Chaos head on. She got flung into the far fence and was knocked out. Jerseck went to fly to her but the worm knocked him down. T-bone could see this entire happening. He wanted to help. He looked around and saw the large guards pitch fork sitting there. He grabbed it and ran towards the battle. The worm was advancing on Jerseck.  
"Hey Worm!!" yelled T-bone, the worm looked at him, "Catch!!!" He threw the fork with all his might. It hit the worm right in the chest, but it didn't fall. It started to go towards T-bone,  
"Crud!" he cursed as he ran. Chaos had come to and saw what was happening. She knew she couldn't get there in time. She stood up and started to gather up another fireball. A much bigger one this time. He eye's started to glow red with the immense power she was harnessing. The fireball actually started to burn her hands.  
"Hey Soul Reaver!" her voice echoed. The worm turned and Chaos let rip the ball. It flew at the worm with tremendous speed. It hit dead on. The worm began to glow red as the fireball engulfed it. Then it exploded. Worm guts went everywhere. Chaos collapsed to one knee as she battled to catch her breathe. T-bone and Jerseck ran over to her.  
"WooH!! Nice general!!" called Jerseck. Chaos smiled.  
"You ok?" asked a rather concerned T-bone. She looked up at him and saw that he was all right,  
"I...am...now" she panted. They both smiled as they helped her up.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
One crisis over, now the trial.....  



End file.
